


watch

by dollsteeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (again), Anal, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oh wait, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, and it happens to be in the practice room, johnny just wants to smash, yeah thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: johnny decides he’s had enough of waiting. he’s going to wreck mark, and he’s gonna make him watch.





	watch

johnny couldn't help it. every time he saw mark, his mind was flooded with a million different ways he could ruin the younger boy. he imagined bending mark over a table and taking him, hands gripping his waist so tight there’d be bruises for days, a reminder of what johnny did to him. he imagined mark on his knees for him, puppy dog eyes filled with tears as he choked on johnny’s cock. anything johnny could imagine, he did. but he never made a move on the younger, just watched him. he’d continued like that, until he decided that one day he’d had enough of laying in wait.

mark had been in the practice room for a few hours, and johnny figured that his best bet to find him would be there. he made his way to the sm building, excitement bubbling in his chest with every passing second. it was late, and he should’ve really been tired, but johnny’s mind was awake with thoughts of mark.

mark spun around in surprise when he heard the door of the practice room click open. he wasn’t expecting anyone to join him at that hour, much less johnny. he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even greet the elder there was a pair of soft lips pressed against his. mark melted into johnny’s arms, confused yet eager to continue the kiss. he had wanted to kiss johnny for a while, but was always just a bit too afraid to make the first move.

much to mark’s dismay, johnny pulled away after what felt like only a few seconds. he gazed intensely into mark’s eyes, making the boy feel even smaller than usual, before speaking.

“i wanna fuck you. so bad.”

mark’s jaw dropped as he nodded, whining out a ‘yes’ before reattaching their lips. johnny curled his arms around mark’s waist, roughly squeezing his ass. mark whined once again, biting at johnny’s bottom lip.

“hyung,” mark whined, “want you already… been waiting for this… want you to make me your toy.”

“safeword,” was all johnny said, the intense gaze returning.

“horizon.”

johnny nodded, “okay, baby. now, get undressed for hyung, on your hands and knees, okay?”

mark complied, eagerly undressing himself before dropping to the floor, looking up at johnny for further instructions. the elder simply gestured towards the mirror. “want you to watch yourself while i ruin you, pup.”

mark obeyed once again, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he watched johnny undress in the mirror, a small bottle of lube clutched in his hand. johnny knelt down behind mark, running a finger down his spine teasingly, mark shivered, moaning as he felt johnny pull his finger away only to replace it at his entrance, covered in lube and pushing in gently. 

“so tight, pup. surprising that a little slut like you isn’t already all streched out. has it been a while, babyboy?”

mark whined dumbly, nodding. johnny spanked his ass once, adding another finger at the same time. “use your words, slut.”

“y-yes hyung… been waiting for you… didn’t wanna fuck anyone else,” mark whimpered, pushing back against the two fingers that were scissoring inside him. johnny simply chuckled, removing his fingers in favour of spreading lube over his cock.

“ready, pup?”

“y-yes, hyung.”

johnny pushed into mark, the younger moaning at the stretch and pushing his ass back, trying to get johnny all the way inside him.

“such an eager little slut… and a painwhore too? not even waiting to get used to it before you try and fuck yourself on my dick… you’re so cute, mark,” johnny smirked, thrusting hard into the younger boy.

mark cried out, tears forming in his eyes at the rough pace the elder set. he clawed at the wooden floor, desperately trying to find something to hold onto, his hands almost slipping out from under him. he whined gently at both the pleasure and the lack of grip, dropping to his elbows unceremoniously. he pressed his forehead to the ground, letting out moans every time johnny thrusted.

the elder threaded his fingers through mark’s hair, leaving one hand on his waist, and pulled it roughly, forcing mark to look in the mirror. 

“i told you to watch, mark,” johnny growled, emphasising it with a tug to his hair, “be a good boy, okay?”

“y-yes hyung, i’ll watch, i’ll be good,” mark babbled between moans, grinding his hips against johnny’s.

“what a good boy, you’re so good for me mark,” johnny cooed, his hips stuttering slightly as he came towards his climax. he reached his hand around mark’s waist, jerking him off as fast as possible. mark’s arms shook, threatening to give out further than they already had, and he barely had time to warn the elder before he came, coating his hand and the floorboards. johnny didn't slow his pace, and mark would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for johnny’s arm keeping him up.

“cum in me, please,” mark whined, his body shaking from the overstimulation. almost as if on command, johnny came with a loud grunt, and mark gently whined at the feeling of the warm liquid coating his insides. the pair stayed pressed together, panting, as they came down from their highs.

johnny eventually pulled out, moving himself and mark so the younger was perched on top of johnny’s lap. he pulled mark into a soft kiss, rubbing gentle circles on his hips while he did so. he pulled away not long after, smiling gently at mark.

“you feeling okay, pup?”

mark nodded and pressed his face into the crook of johnny’s neck, smiling. “thank you, hyung.”

“you’re welcome, we should get you cleaned up hmm? let me take care of you now.”

johnny got up and found some paper towels, wiping up the mess from the floor and gently cleaning mark’s stomach and ass. he pressed gentle kisses to mark’s skin as he did so, earning soft giggles from him. the younger began pulling his boxers and pants on as johnny threw the trash away, reaching out and stealing johnny’s hoodie, pulling it on.

“you’re stupidly cute, mark lee.”

“shut up.”

johnny simply laughed and kissed mark on the head. 

it was annoyingly domestic, despite the fact they were in the practice rooms. johnny was sure he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes more mediocre smut from yours truly
> 
> i promise ill upload something substantial soon
> 
> please be patient with me
> 
> thank u for reading!!  
comments n kudos make my day so feel free to leave them if you enjoyed!!
> 
> side note this is unbeta’d and unedited so ignore any possible mistakes i never edit and i have no beta


End file.
